inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Afuro Terumi
Terumi Afuro (亜風炉照美), better known as Aphrodi (アフロディ) (dub: Byron 'Aphrodi' Love) is a midfielder and the former captain of Zeus who later joined the Inazuma Caravan for two matches against Aliea Gakuen and after that, was one of the forwards of Fire Dragon. Appearance He is a beautiful boy with waist-length golden hair. His eyes are of a deep maroon-red color and he has one long lower eyelash on both eyes. His Zeus uniform consisted of a white jersey with a blue stripe at his collar and at the end of his sleeves. He also wears white wristbands with blue ends. His shorts are grey and he also has a grey sash slung across his jersey. His socks are a shade of grey and he wears black shoes. When he joined Raimon, he wore their signature yellow and blue outfit but still kept his wristbands, socks and shoes. During the Football Frontier International , he wore the Fire Dragon jersey, which consisted of a red shirt with a white collar and white shorts. He also changed his socks to red. His normal clothes would consist of a maroon shirt, brown trousers, brown jacket and a pair of white shoes. He also wears a silver necklace with a white feather attatched to it. Personality During the Football Frontier arc, Aphrodi is quite arrogant, high-seated, and proud. However, in his reappearance during the Aliea Acadamy arc, he is revealed to have a likable personality — strong willed, trustful, and perceptive. Plot Season 1 He was apparently recruited by Kageyama Reiji to play on Zeus Junior High's team, where he was the team captain. While he played for Zeus, he and his team used a drink called "Aqua of the Gods" which contained chemicals that phystically boosted the abilities and strength of the players. They played against Teikoku in the first match of the Football Frontier, winning with a total score of 10-0, with Teikoku's members injured and hurt badly, except Kidou. Later, near to the finals, Aphrodi visited Raimon, and told them that they should not enter into the finals as they have already lost. In the finals, Zeus played against Raimon and lead the first half of the game by 3 points. However, due to Endou's efforts, he mastered the skill- Majin the Hand - and managed to stop Aphrodi's God Knows resulting in Raimon's victory. Season 2 In the Aliea Academy Arc, it is revealed Aphrodi watched each of Raimon's games against Aliea Academy , and then decided to join them during the match against Diamond Dust. During the time when he tries to convince them to allow him to help, he explained that after Zeus' loss, Aphrodi has refused to drink the "Aqua of the Gods" stating the Endou had woken him up from his 'nightmare', and he shall no longer drink something as tainted as that. After that speech, and when Endou had allowed Aphrodi to help out, no one still passed the ball to Aphrodi as the rest of the team members still had their doubts about him. However, when the ball was passed to Tsunami , he passed to Aphrodi who then proceeded to score. He scored Raimon's first goal against Diamond Dust with "God Knows " and Raimon tied against Diamond Dust, showing that his moves has powered up and have become even more stronger even without the "Aqua of the Gods". He then fought against Chaos with the team, and decides to find a way to break past Chaos' tough defense in between the match, trying to break through it multiple times. When he had finally found a way to break through, Aphrodi was injured badly, and passed out from exhaustion and the injuries. He is then sent to a hospital, and stays there for an unknown period of time (but probably until the start of the FFI arc). Aphrodi apparently played a part in Fubuki 's revival. Season 3 In the Football Frontier International, he joined and scouted Suzuno Fuusuke (Gazel) and Haruya Nagumo (Burn) to Korea's national team, Fire Dragon. They played against Inazuma Japan in the finals of the Asian Preliminaries to see who would represent Asia in the international games. Aphrodi, Gazel and Burn bring out their most powerful technique, Chaos Break, but lost by 4-3. After their loss, Aphrodi wished Inazuma Japan good luck, and to carry on to represent Asia to the world. Hissatsu *'SH God Knows' (ゴッドノウズ) *'SH Chaos Break' (カオスブレイク) *'SH God Break' (ゴッドブレイク) *'SH' Divine Arrow (Game) *'OF The Icarus '(ジ-イカロス)'' ''(Game) *'OF Heaven's Time' (ヘブンズタイム) *'DF' Divine Stamp (Game) Trivia *His name "Aphrodi", is a short form of Aphrodite, who is the Greek goddess of love, a pun that fits the name of his school which is Zeus. *His English surname "Love" is a pun on his short form name in Japanese. *He is apparently of Korean blood, yet he played and participated in Football Frontier Japan. *In the English dub, Someoka, Rika, and Endou mentioned Aphrodi resembled a girl even calling him a 'girly boy'. *The name Terumi (照美) means "shining beauty" that resembles his hissatsu 'God Knows'. *Some fans also believe that Aphrodi enjoys greek mythology. *Some fans think that Aphrodi should be dubbed as a girl in the English dubbed version, like Suzuno Fuusuke. *He can't be scouted in the first Inazuma Eleven game. Category:Characters Category:Fire Dragon Category:Forwards Category:Zeus Category:Raimon Category:Midfielders Category:Captains